Nostalgia
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: Edward felt homesick often. He found comfort in a good friend. Movie based. One shot. EdxHeiderich. A bit of implied Elricest mentioned.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of this stuff yet. I'm going to make myself a homemade Alfons plush soon, though.

_Note:_ This is the most explicit stuff I've ever written, though it's not very much so xD

**Nostalgia**

**A**lfons Heiderich stood quietly in his study, measuring out beakers, taking measurements and doing calculations. This was normal behaviour for him, in this dark and musty room. He would often be in there for hours, as it was the quietest, and most secluded, part of his tiny apartment, and he often had _plenty_ of work he wanted done. Often Edward would be in there studying with him, helping him with their work. And often Ed ended up being more distracting then he'd like. Alfons swore he wouldn't let it become another one of those days.

Edward sat at a table, sketching down equations rapidly, the pen held between the fingers of his flesh left hand, his prosthetic arm falling limp at his side, as he often left it. He seemed intent and concentrated, and Alfons let out a sigh of relief, taking this as a good sign.

Al turned back to his work, thinking he was close to getting something and then…nothing. Alfons, unknowingly, let out a _loud_ frustrated groan, causing Edward to look up from his work, brought out, for the moment, of his deep trance of studying. "What's wrong?" Ed's sudden voice caused Al to jump, as he had nearly forgotten Ed was there for a few seconds.

Turning, Al gave Ed a weak smile, "Ah…just…getting tired of constant failure."

Ed rose slowly, with a sigh, moving to Al, placing a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly, "We'll get it eventually. You know we will."

Al nodded quietly, his glance trailing to Ed's fingers slowly, and Ed, realizing, removed them. "Let's get back to work." Al said, turning, virtually rejecting Edward.

"Ah...right." Ed said with a nod, going back to his seat.

The quiet and peace didn't last long, as there was another loud, frustrated groan, almost a shout, from Alfons, who was about ready to pull his own-maybe even some of Edward's-hair out.

"Still having trouble?" Edward asked as he closed the book he had once again been studying with a slight 'thud' as the hard covers shut. He sighed, standing up and going to his friend.

"Frustrated." Alfons said in a flat tone, "Really, really frustrated." He looked to Ed as he came nearer.

"Stuck?" Ed asked, frowning, and moving close to wrap his arms around Alfons' shoulders, "Maybe you just need some inspiration?"

Al bit his lip. "Edward." He said in a stern voice, "I have no time for this today." The voice was unwavering as Al tried to make it clear that he would not give unto temptation. As much as both knew he wanted to.

Ed pouted, setting his head on Al's shoulder, as he gave al his best puppy dog eyes.

Al sighed as he looked into those beautiful golden eyes.

Edward was at first disappointed as Al carefully removed Ed's arms from around his shoulders, but was instantly satisfied when Al spun around, pinning Ed slightly against the bookcase, lips pressed hard against his. Craving more, Edward retaliated, pressing against Al's lips with his tongue, separating them, searching out Al's mouth, and reviewing familiar territory.

Al pressed Ed up against the bookcase hungrily, pushing Ed back as far as possible, forcing Ed to intensify the kiss as much as he could manage. Alfons moved his hands lower, placing them just under Edward's shirt, running his fingers up and down his sides. Edward seemed to like this as his mouth opened into a soft 'o', wrapping his arms around Al's neck, pulling him as close as he could, pressing right against him.

Soon after that, Ed decided that he didn't like being pinned against the bookcase like that, so he pushed Al back, moving with him, their lips never parting, until Al was slumped against the table, Edward practically in his lap, his hands now gripping the front Alfons' shirt tight with both hands as Al's arms found themselves around Ed's waist, as he went into a fully sitting position, bringing Ed down with him so that he was kneeling, legs on either side of Al's.

After a moment Ed pulled his head back, gasping for breath, looking to Al as his bright blue eyes slowly opened. "Just remember," Ed gasped, "You're the one you started this."

"You convinced me." Al pointed out.

"Whatever." Ed said flatly, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Al nodded, unable to do anything but comply with the request.

Ed accepted Al's kiss, letting Al rummage around Ed's mouth with his tongue this time, as Ed decided to explore something else, unbuttoning Al's shirt, opening it so Ed could place his hands on his bare chest.

Ed pulled away as Al began to cough lightly, Ed shushing him, reminding him to take it easy. To give Al a break, Ed ducked his head down to Al's chest, giving it a guilty kiss.

Al closed his eyes slowly, allowing Ed to go to work, giving the occasional soft moan.

Alfons realized with remorse that Edward might just be so close to him because of the uncanny resemblance between himself and Ed's brother, whom Ed wanted to be with again so badly. But Al could only hope that Ed did, in fact, care about him, too, and that it just wasn't a way to ease nostalgia.

After a moment Ed pulled up again, planting a soft, chaste kiss on Al's lips, eyes shining. "Thank you." Edward whispered, a silent apology.

Often Ed ended up being more distracting then Al would like. Alfons had sworn he wouldn't let it become another one of those days. But once again he had lost.


End file.
